


[Podfic] Nowhereville

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) It's a town where nothing ever happens. But the people who live there love it regardless.<br/>The Ways are busy running their diner, Patrick and Ryan are co-owners of Note Wordy, Pete has his one-man law practice, and then there's Brendon, who feels like he's finally found a place to call home.<br/>Until that home is threatened, and Brendon's life changes forever as he helps the town take a stand, and finds love in the most unexpected of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nowhereville

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nowhereville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/500323) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



**Time:** 02:26:29  
 **Time:(with music)** 02:29:57  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning(s):** No warnings except for a scene sexual in nature between two adults in the second part.

  
[Mp3-no music](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Nowhereville%20mp3.zip) | [Mp3-with music](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Nowhereville%20w-music%20mp3.zip)| [Podbook](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Nowhereville%20podbook.zip) | [Podbook with music](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/Nowhereville%20music%20version%20podbook.zip)

**Inspired Works**

**Fanart:**

[Cover](http://i1152.photobucket.com/albums/p481/RosesforAnne/Mixes%20and%20Art/no7_zps40a36206.jpg) by **Totally Awesome Fanmix:**

[Join the Riot by or Listen @ ](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mh1eo62io04nl6b/Join+the+Riot.zip) [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/truthismusic/join-the-riot)   
[Give the Mixer SOME LOVE Y'ALL](http://truthismusic.dreamwidth.org/2717.html)

**Author's Note:**

> The cover art that truthismusic made is PERFECT. The diner and just *has ALL THE FEELINGS*. And the MIX! I don't know how they do it everytime, but truthismusic's mixes are ALWAYS pitch perfect and everything I didn't know I needed. The mix is SO THOUGHTFUL and it just really sets the tone and I encourage you to at least give it a listen on 8tracks.   
> I used a very limited amount of music in the podfic because it was just SO HARD TO CHOOSE so I kept it simple. Seriously, GO LISTEN TO THE MIX. IT'S BEYOND AWESOME.


End file.
